The Road To Obscurity
by Moderndaydrifter
Summary: What happened the day that the Taylor family found out that Eric did not make it to the NFL? Here is my take on it.


_What happened the day that the Taylor family found out that Eric did not make it to the NFL? Here is my take on it._

_Special thanks to Maryilee for being my beta reader._

**The Road To Obscurity**

"Stop pacing, son, it's not like they will announce the names any quicker." Eric Taylor's mom grabbed his arm, diverting him back towards the couch adjacent to his father's recliner. "At least you finished school."

Eric swallowed hard, ignoring his mother's comments. He leaned back, his eyes scanning the names and teams that scrolled on the ticker at the bottom of the screen. Why did they have to draw this out? Why couldn't they just list off the names all at once and be done with it? All of the analyzing and witty banter between the announcers was enough to send him into a down right panic. 

Turning towards his father, he couldn't help but read his body language. The older man's posture was slumped over, his facial expression doubtful as he pursed his lips. He did not make eye contact with Eric but continued to watch the broadcast. A reassuring look from his mother didn't help either. She would be positive even if he didn't get the phone call. 

He closed his eyes and thought about how important this particular draft was. It had always been a big topic of discussion with his parents, even moreso when he made the varsity team in high school. He had become a top prospect in college recruitment his junior year and it grew from that. He could remember sitting down after every football season to watch the draft when he wasn't even old enough to play the sport in an organized league. This time it wasn't a form of entertainment, it was his future. 

He felt his mother's hand land softly on his shoulder, giving him a small tap. He opened his eyes, a nervous smirk erupting from his lips. He wished he could be as calm as she was. 

"Eric, what are your plans if you don't get drafted?" His dad's tone was sharp, catching Eric off guard. Glancing at his dad, he almost flinched at the glare that followed the abrupt question. That was David Taylor for you. Quick and to the point.

Eric contemplated the question for a moment. Honestly, he had not given it much thought. For as long as he could remember all he wanted to do was play for the Dallas Cowboys and take his team to the Super Bowl. Of course now he didn't care if it were the Dallas Cowboys or the Chicago Bears, he just wanted to be suited up on Sundays. 

"I did get a degree in physical education, Dad." His voice was low as he stared down at the floor. Only an hour left to go and his name was still not brought up. If he was picked now he'd probably make practice team at best. 

His father shifted his weight. "Physical education? So, we are talking thirty-thousand dollars a year as opposed to making the big bucks in the pro's?" He paused, giving that famous stare that made Eric shiver. The look that told Eric that the worst thing he could do was let his dad down.

"Dammit Eric, I told you to work harder in practice. I told you to forget about those girls that were knocking your dorm room door down. Did you listen to anything I said? I guess not, or you would've been drafted in the first round!" He stood up, walking to a trophy case that had some of Eric's awards in it. "Your last season put the nail in the coffin for you. Seven interceptions. A chance at a Heisman gone."

Eric was not one to take such ridicule, but with his father there was some form of a mental block. Maybe his dad was right. Maybe if he hadn't thrown those interceptions in key conference games he'd be on his way to a designated city ready for spring practice. His father was wrong about one thing, though. He ignored most of the women that gave him attention. So bad did he want to accept their invites for nights out on the town but football was his main focus and girls would have to wait. In all four years of his college career he could vaguely remember going out on a total of four dates, and the majority of those were a one time thing, never calling the girl back.

"Are you listening to me son?" His dad finally sat back down, turning the TV down. 

"David, leave Eric alone! He tried his best and that's all that matters." His mom sat down beside him, squeezing his knee. "I'm very proud of you son."

Eric felt as if the room was closing in on him. His stomach was tied in knots and his palms grew cold and clammy. He wasn't sure why he did that but when he got nervous his hands got sweaty. He couldn't sit still so he strode to the front door and wandered out onto the porch, taking in the humid Texas evening.

David watched his son make his exit and suddenly felt guilty. He always came on stronger than he had anticipated with Eric, but in general he only wanted what was best for him. Eric had the talent to be the very best and he wanted to come off as more of an inspiration rather than a burden. Since Eric was a baby he had strived to do everything he could for his son. He was the future of the Taylor family and pushing him was how David thought things should be.

The early mornings when he'd wake Eric up to workout. The late nights of watching game film just so they could figure out how the other team ticked and what Eric could do to pick apart their defense. Afternoon games of pitch and catch. It was little things like that that made David feel like he was inspiring Eric. 

David also couldn't help but think about the relationship between Eric and him. It was always a little rocky. They'd have father-son moments from time to time but for the most part they walked on egg shells around each other. He loved Eric so much and his heart ached at the pain and turmoil he knew his son was going through. 

The final draft pick had just been announced, and David's stomach dropped. It wasn't Eric's name scrolling across the screen. It wasn't his star quarterback that led his high school team to a district championship. He licked his lips and fumbled with the TV remote. His first instinct was to turn the television off and forget about the whole thing but it was like looking despite the fact someone tells you not to. David wanted to follow Eric outside and pull him into a hug but his body wouldn't move. He'd wait and break the news to him when he came back inside. Eric needed some time alone. That's one thing David knew very well about his son, and that was to allow him to cool down when things got heated. 

He glanced at his wife and down at the floor. Eric would need their support now more than ever.

Eric honestly could say that he wouldn't know what to do without his father. They might have argued a lot and had disagreements but without David Taylor he probably would be some negative statistic. His dad introduced football to him back when he could barely walk and it was what had kept him out of trouble all of his years. He loved him with all of his heart but right now he couldn't even stand to be in the same room as him.

He noticed about half of a block down was a group of kids playing a pickup game of football in the middle of the street. Leaning against the picket fence he concentrated on the youths as they giggled and participated in the aimless sport. He reminisced about when football was just that, a fun game that a child took part in.

He exhaled, stepping down to the yard below him. The ground was soft under his feet from the recent rain that soaked the soil. The air was filled with the scent of moisture. To his surprise the football spiraled in his direction, dropping at his feet. It was a standard sized pigskin with white laces and Rawlings stitched into the surface. He bent over, grabbing it. One of the boys jogged to him, waiting patiently to get his ball back. Eric stared at the football for a moment, tracing his fingertips over the laces. Extending his arm he tossed the ball back to the child and smiled. 

"Thank you mister," the young boy said, showing off a toothless grin as he sprinted back to his buddies.

Eric nodded and walked back up the steps. He didn't want to go back into the living room but knew he needed to. He could hear the faint sound of conversation coming through the screen door from the television but couldn't exactly make out what was being said. It didn't matter though, he knew he pretty much had no hope for the National Football League. The hard part would be accepting that he had been cut. Gripping the door handle he entered his home again, his father's expression was enough for Eric to know it was over.

"They picked the last guy about five minutes ago." His father stood up, walking to the staircase. "I guess your football career is over." His voice was almost inaudible and Eric had to read his lips to make sure he heard him right.

Eric leaned against the wall. It was as if someone had punched him in the stomach. His mother was on the couch, her face was tear soaked from the news. He ran his hands through his hair, swallowing hard. His mouth was extremely dry but his saliva glands kicked in and he had the sudden urge to throw up. He was a top ten contender in the Southwest Conference, what had happened? He had so many questions that he needed answered. He went to a credible university, one that had a good program to get their athletes to the professional level. 

He was pretty sure why though. He remembered recruiters and coaches commenting about his size. At six foot one and one hundred and seventy five pounds he wasn't exactly a giant. The average size of a quarterback in the NFL was around six foot four and over two hundred pounds. It was true, size mattered if you wanted to get to the next level. He lifted weights religiously and did everything short of steroids to try and gain weight but his metabolism worked against him and he never could put on any pounds.

"What are you going to do now, Eric?" His mother had a worried expression painted across her face. She was concerned for him.

"I'm not sure.." He trailed off between breaths. His life as he knew it was different from that moment on.


End file.
